Cycloid Emperor (DNF)
The Cycloid Emperor is a boss in Duke Nukem Forever. There are two of them, in fact: the first and the last bosses in the game, as well as the first enemy encountered and fought, though it should be noted that Assault Troopers are seen before him but are killed off by EDF soldiers. The first Cycloid Emperor is a video game representation of an enemy defeated by Duke in Duke Nukem 3D. The second, end-boss Cycloid Emperor is the current leader of the aliens. Video Game Cycloid Emperor On the surface, the Cycloid Emperor appears to be the same as his Duke Nukem 3D counterpart as he still fire missiles. However, he actually has several new attacks and is very robotic in comparison to the original. He is also somewhat larger, standing at about 25 feet tall. This Cycloid Emperor is in fact a video game character in a video game based on Duke's adventures in Duke Nukem 3D. For this reason his role isn't quite as significant as his original appearance in Duke Nukem 3D, as his attacks aren't too difficult to avoid. When he takes enough damage from Duke's Devastator he will collapse; Duke then has to climb on top of him and pull out what appears to be a life support cable on his back. The life support cable presumably keeps him alive as well as powering the exo-skeleton. If Duke doesn't do it in time the Cycloid Emperor will stand up again; grab Duke and slam him to the ground (his fifth move) which takes away a lot of health and some of the Cycloid Emperors health will now be restored which means Duke will have to give him another beating before making another attempt at pulling out the cable. Once the cable is pulled out the cycloid emperor will try to stand up again but will soon collapse and his eye will fall out; which Duke will then kick into a goal post just like he did with the original; however it is an interactive scene as opposed to a cutscene. Furthermore when Duke defeated the original he kicked him in the back of the head to cause the eye to fly out and over the goal post but in the case of this cycloid emperor the eyes already out and Duke just kicks the eye over the goal post which makes both versions similar but noticeably different. Duke defeats this Cycloid Emperor in a video game he is playing. True Cycloid Emperor At the end of the game, Duke encounters the new Cycloid Emperor, the supreme alien leader, for real. This one is very similar in appearance to the original Cycloid Emperor and his virtual version. However, in contrast to the former Emperor, this one has a black eye instead of red, and is much more cybernetic. Having roughly the same attacks, he features many stages of tearing him apart, all with a much smaller time limit. As a result, severe button mashing is to be expected and in addition his attacks are noticeably a lot quicker and more frequent. Also, Duke starts this level only with his M1911 and must acquire rocket launcher ammo from Pig Cops that are regularly dropped from drop ships. Assault Captains and Enforcers will later join the fray with the latter being extremely useful when killed since you can pick up their Enforcer homing rocket launchers to use. These are a minor hindrance, but be wary of them, as they can drain your Ego quickly, leaving you to be finished off by the Cycloid Emperor. When defeated, Duke takes out his eye and pisses into his brain through the eye socket. Attacks The first attack is a charging move he does with rocket boosters attached to his back. This is triggered when his health is 25% or lower. The second move is a melee attack. If the player gets close to the Emperor, either by just walking up to him or being in front of him during his charge, he will grab the player and slam them to the ground for a large amount of damage. The third move involves the Cycloid Emperor slamming his claws into the ground and sending an electric pulse that can cause Duke Nukem to trip over if it hits him as well as do damage. The forth move if Duke is too close involves the Cycloid Emperor slamming his foot into the ground with such tremendous force it will put Duke on the brink of death and make Duke airborne briefly; though if the player manages to get far enough from him or jump into the air the attack won't affect Duke though the attack can still knock the player into the air if they aren't quite out of range of the force generated but they won't suffer any damage. Although he has these new moves he no longer has the Mental Orb Blast ability that the original Duke Nukem 3D Cycloid Emperor used. Combat Analysis Gallery Image:9dnfconcept.jpg|A rendered DNF concept close to the original. It's down to you and me, you one-eyed freak!.jpg|Cycloid Emperor, Battlelord, and other enemies|link=File:It's down to you and me, you one-eyed freak!.jpg ss_preview_DNF_Cycloid.jpg.jpg|Video Game Cycloid Emperor Category:Duke Nukem Forever bosses Category:Bosses